Historia de una Gran Boca y un Gran Corazón
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de StrawberrySwirl. Barnaby es invitado a participar en una entrevista guionada (y especial) para hablar, bueno, sobre todo lo que sucedió. Ha planeado sus respuestas, por supuesto. Pero de lo que no se ha dado cuenta es que sus palabras de alguna manera implican sus sentimientos por cierto compañero. Escrito para el Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme.
1. Chapter 1

"**Historia de una Gran Boca y un Gran Corazón."**

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora **StrawberrySwirl**)

"_El lector ideal es un traductor. Es capaz de desmenuzar un texto, retirarle la piel, cortarlo hasta la médula, seguir cada arteria y cada vena y luego poner en pie a un nuevo ser viviente." _

**(Alberto Manguel)**

¡Hoooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa, soy TheYoko, la archiflada que solía colocar citas en las portadas de los fics que solía escribir hace mil años! Ya no hago eso porque ya esencialmente no escribo fics, simplemente los traduzco. Pero me picó el bichito de volver a utilizar citas. A ver si eso me anima a volver a la escritura (aunque con todo el trabajo de traducción que tengo...)

¡Okidoki! (como contestó Ryan, según leí, a la pregunta de si podían seguir siendo amigos... No sé quién lo preguntó, pero aparece como información oficial en el nuevo libro King Of Works, basado en la peli The Rising de los TaiBani...). Oh, sí, otro capítulo primero de ooooootro fic y van!. Sí, ya sé que estoy atrasada en otros, pero bueno... Tengo muchos permisos de traducción y los pondré en línea de a poco. Y no, no lo hago por monopólica insufrible, lo hago para evitar que me pase lo que me pasó en el Fandom de Monochrome Factor, que yo tenía a dos excelentes autoras en la mira para pedir permiso, y un día una de ellas... desapareció! Nunca más actualizó, abandonó un fic, se borró de FFNET y aunque me harté de escribirle para pedir el permiso correspondiente, jamás me contestó... Y ahora desapareció del Fandom la otra autora; pero como ya tengo los permisos, sigo traduciendo. Y no quiero que me pase lo mismo con T&B, así que en su momento hice una recopilación de los fics que más me gustaron y me conmovieron por una u otra razón, y me puse a pedir los permisos correspondientes, que son de muchos y variados fics.

(Y hablando: por fin conseguí el visto bueno para traducir un ficzazo que atesoro hace muuuucho tiempo, que se llama "Love Is Like", de la autora Ellcrys! No la podía contactar por ninguna parte! Hasta que la hallé en AO3 –se cambió el nick a panstwarrior-, y en su perfil dice muy claramente que quienquiera traducir sus fics puede hacerlo, siempre que la acrediten como corresponde y le pasen los links de los capis! Ya le dejé un review, avisándole que lo voy a traducir prontamente, así que puedo descansar en paz después de eso...)

Ahora hablemos del fic! Hace muchos meses me encontré con esta historia cuando recién comenzaba yo a bichar por AO3 (que no me acostumbraba mucho al sitio... Bueno, me sigue pasando... aunque menos). Por supuesto, me encantó nada más leer los primeros capis! Pimpum la mandé a marcadores, y siempre que podía leía y leía, hasta que un día fatídico... no más actualización!. Estuvo mucho tiempo parado el fic, y después me olvidé por completo del mismo. Y un día la autora regresó y siguió la historia! Y me devoré absolutamente todos los capis que subió, hasta que le dió un lindísimo y acorde final. Y entonces quise traducirlo. Y entonces le pedí permiso a StrawberrySwirl, y ella, que es simpatiquísima, me dijo que no había problema. Y entonces estoy ahora escribiendo esto! Ah, este fic solamente fue publicado en AO3, pero Strawberry me dio permiso para publicarlo también en FFNET y Amor Yaoi. Y bueno, el resumen es que básicamente, como en el canon y en casi todos los fics, Kotetsu vive en una nube rosa y... no se da cuenta-pero-sí-no-sabe-no-etc. Lean, por favor.

Lento pero seguro, señoras. Lento pero seguuuuuuroooooooooooo...

**Datos de la Escritora Original:**

StrawberrySwirl ha escrito tres fics de Tiger & Bunny: "The ", "Pictures" y éste "Story of Big Mouth and Big Heart", todos publicados en AO3.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"_**Historia de una Gran Boca y Un Gran Corazón" © StrawberrySwirl.**_

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y CIERTOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: _"TheYoko"._

_Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, si no que se pertenecen el uno al otro, porque están hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida._

_El fic original en inglés fue publicado por primera vez el 7 de febrero de 2013, consta de quince capítulos y lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de Bookmarks en AO3 . _

[Fecha de inicio de traducción de este primer capítulo: 20 de Mayo de 2014. Hora: 20:38. Fecha de término de traducción: 21 de Mayo de 2014. Hora: 18:19]

**Notas de la autora original:**

Escrito para este prompt:  t-and-b- anon. dreamwidth 4163. html?thread =6853443# cmt6853443 Quería robarme ese fantástico título que el OP escribió, pero se me ocurrió uno propio... ¡es tan tonto! lol.

**Capítulo 1**

1

Arrojando el recipiente de palomitas de maíz en el microondas, Kotetsu tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Sabía que el show donde Barnaby estaba siendo entrevistado ya había comenzado, pero aún así se tomó su tiempo para buscar un vaso y llenarlo con jugo de uvas. Le había prometido a Barnaby tiempo atrás reducir su consumo de alcohol. Una vez que el microondas soltó su pitido, tomó la recalentada bolsa de bocadillos mantecados y su vaso y se sentó en el sillón cómodamente.

Dos semanas atrás Barnaby había sido contactado por el director de un programa conducido por una presentadora que entrevistaba a celebridades y a otras personalidades sobre su vida personal, luchas, superaciones, y cosas así. Aparentemente ella era famosa por eso o algo. Se le había preguntado al muchacho si le gustaría aparecer en el show y hablar sobre lo que había sucedido con sus padres, y también sobre el incidente con Maverick, y tal vez compartir un poco de su vida privada con los ciudadanos de Sternbild y el resto del mundo, dado que era en la televisión nacional.

Lo que Kotetsu no esperaba era que su joven compañero aceptara la oferta y volara al otro lado del país tres días atrás en orden de alistarse para la entrevista.

Tomando un puñado de las palomitas y echándoselas a la boca, Kotetsu subió el volumen una vez que el anuncio terminó.

Barnaby estaba ya sentado en una silla que se veía muy confortable. El cuarto donde estaban se veía muy acogedor, y el ventanal detrás de ellos mostraba el hermoso océano azul en lontananza. El rubio lucía elegante con su camiseta blanca y holgados pantalones del mismo color. Su compañero parecía cómodo, pero Kotetsu sabía que no lo estaba. Sabía cuán emotivo era el tema para Barnaby, así que estaba sorprendido de ver a su compañero sentado en aquella habitación.

"Entonces, Barnaby, estabas contándonos sobre Maverick y cómo manipuló tus memorias. ¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso?", preguntó la presentadora con una voz muy gentil, notó Kotetsu.

"Me sentí violado." Su compañero bajó la mirada, sus bonitas y largas pestañas oscureciendo sus ojos.

"Imagina si alguien entra a tu hogar y roba tus más preciosas posesiones. Tal vez unos pendientes que tu difunta madre te dejó. Sabes dónde los dejaste, y aún así los buscas y los buscas y no puedes encontrarlos. Luego, después de muchos años de buscar desesperadamente esos pendientes que significan tanto para ti, descubres que alguien entró en tu casa, tomó los pendientes y no sólo los robó, si no que los destruyó, así que no tienes manera de tenerlos de vuelta. Sabes cómo lucen, cómo se sienten, pero ya no puedes tenerlos otra vez."

La presentadora asintió y Kotetsu colocó el vaso de jugo de nuevo en la mesa del café luego de darle un sorbo. Era extraño oír a Barnaby explicando sus sentimientos a un extraño, y le provocó escalofríos el pensar que no estaba cerca del rubio para apoyarlo.

"¿Cómo estás sobrellevando todo esto? ¿Has conseguido ayuda profesional?"

Barnaby permaneció en silencio por un minuto, probablemente intentando recordar lo que iba a decir. El rubio le aseguró a Kotetsu que las respuestas eran premeditadas y en consecuencia no se le iba a preguntar algo que no deseaba contestar.

"No he buscado ayuda profesional. Dudo que halla muchas personas, si hay alguna, que hayan tenido sus memorias alteradas por causa de un Next. Probablemente es muy limitada la ayuda que pueda obtener."

"Ya veo, tienes razón, no existen muchos Nexts allá afuera. Y mucho menos que controlen la mente. Pero siempre tendrás ayuda disponible para sobrellevar las otras cosas que te han sucedido."

"Creo que podría estar sobrellevando mejor lo que me ha sucedido, pero los Héroes me han ayudado siendo buenos amigos. Mi compañero, Tiger, ha sido excepcionalmente útil ahora que estoy de su lado otra vez." Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y Kotetsu sintió su rostro enrojecer. Sabía que el rubio en el fondo lo apreciaba, a pesar que siempre lo echaba todo a perder, pero escucharlo decir algo tan amable lo halagaba.

"¿Entonces lo que dices es que Tiger no fue de ayuda durante el año en que ustedes dos renunciaron?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, los rizos del rubio brincaron cómicamente.

"Aunque yo no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, lo herí física y emocionalmente cuando Maverick lo incriminó en la muerte de mis padres. Durante el año que estuve ausente, me sentí terriblemente culpable por lo que había hecho, aún si Tiger me había perdonado mucho tiempo antes. De hecho, nunca me culpó en realidad por lo que sucedió, pero la culpa fue demasiado para mí."

"Tiger parece un gran hombre-"

"Lo es. Es increíble; siempre está cuidando de todos y asegurándose de anteponerte a ti antes que a él. Es muy desinteresado y tiene un gran corazón. Lo admiro, es mi mejor amigo y la persona más preciada que me queda en este mundo."

"Parecer sentir mucho cariño por él."

"Sí, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. No sé lo que haría sin él."

Kotetsu ahora estaba de pie y mirando fijamente la televisión. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su compañero acababa de decir todas esas cosas sobre él? Frotándose el cuello, Kotetsu se echó sobre el sofá y se ruborizó aún más. Nunca en su vida habría pensado que su compañero tenía tales fantásticas cosas para decir sobre él.

El show continuó con más detalles sobre cómo se sentía ahora que todo había terminado y qué planeaba hacer consigo mismo. Barnaby explicó que tener mucho tiempo libre al estar en la Segunda Liga le permitiría explorar sus gustos y quizás descubrir nuevos hobbies. Le aseguró a la entrevistadora que, aunque lo que le había sucedido era una tragedia para él, estaba superándolo y que continuaba con su vida; había muchísimas cosas con las que ponerse al corriente.

"Bien, este programa ha llegado a su final y estoy muy feliz de que haberte tenido aquí. Se que es dificultoso a veces hablar sobre estos temas abiertamente, pero estoy contenta de que nos hayas dado una oportunidad y nos permitieras penetrar en tu vida privada. Tengo una pregunta más que hacerte, y esta fue elegida por los espectadores a lo largo de estas dos horas en las que estuvimos hablando."

"Está bien, creo que contestaré esa última pregunta." Barnaby sonrió y Kotetsu pudo notar que el chico estaba aliviado de que el programa terminara.

"¿Hay alguna chica afortunada por allí, en la que estés interesado?"

El rubio parpadeó ante la presentadora, sin saber qué decir, pero mantuvo la perfecta sonrisa que siempre mostraba en televisión.

"No la hay." La presentadora rió y brindó unas palabras de cierre antes que la escena cambiara por los créditos.

El castaño se frotó el rostro y miró su reloj: las once en punto. Se sentía tan cansado que probablemente lo mejor era irse a la cama. Puso el recipiente ya vacío y el vaso en el fregadero y se retiró a su habitación, donde se arrojó a la cama sin cambiar sus ropas.

Su rostro seguía rojo por las palabras que su compañero dijera en la televisión nacional, y no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en el rubio. En verdad podía ser muy lindo algunas veces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~PleasyTheYokoGataFlora~<strong>_

_**Visiten mi perfil para ver las direcciones de mi Twitter, mi Face y mi Canal de Youtube, gentes!**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sumario:**

Barnaby es invitado a escribir una autobiografía, o tal vez participar en una entrevista guionada (y especial) para hablar, bueno, sobre todo lo que sucedió. Ha planeado sus respuestas, por supuesto. Pero de lo que no se ha dado cuenta es que sus palabras de alguna manera implican sus ~sentimientos~ por cierto compañero. .. Es que quiero ver la reacción de todo el mundo ante esto y si tanto ellos –como toda la ciudad- eventualmente intentan lograr que el dúo se convierta en pareja. _Escrito para el Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme._

**Nota de la autora original**:

¡Me gustaría agradecer a los invitados que me dejaron kudos, eso me hizo feliz! Tengo una pequeña contradicción referente al largo de los capítulos debido a que no soy capaz de decidir dónde darles un término, así que me disculpo por ello (estoy unos cuantos capítulos adelantada y tengo problemas para dividirlos en partes). Y por último, aunque no menos importante, DISFRUTEN~

**2**

Al día siguiente Kotetsu comía un bagel tostado y leía el periódico cuando su teléfono sonó. La foto de un esponjoso conejo se dejó ver con el nombre de Bunny.

"Buen día."

"Buenos días, Kotetsu, ¿estás en el trabajo?" dijo el rubio del otro lado de la línea.

"Nah, como te fuiste hace un par de días atrás me dieron unos días libres también. Ha sido muy aburrido." Mordió el bagel, esperando que Barnaby mencionara cuándo volvería sin que tuviera que preguntárselo.

"Bien, estaré de regreso entrado el día de hoy. El avión despegará cerca de las siete de la tarde. Podríamos hacer algo juntos." Kotetsu arqueó ambas cejas sorprendido. Barnaby se lo dejó saber después que él lo pensara, escalofriante.

"Vamos a cenar. Tengo antojo de comida Italiana."

"Está bien, te veo luego." La línea se cortó y Kotetsu se comió el último trozo de bagel que quedaba.

No iban a llamarlo para el trabajo ese día, así que Kotetsu decidió ocuparse de los menesteres del lavado de la ropa y en limpiar su apartamento. El lugar era nuevo y no se parecía en nada al viejo hogar que solía ser suyo hacía un año atrás, pero era ciertamente grande; tres habitaciones, un baño principal y uno pequeño. Además el lugar era demasiado moderno para él, pero ya que era un obsequio no podía negarse.

La compañía lo había indemnizado con un jugoso cheque a causa de lo que Maverick había hecho, probablemente para mantenerlo de su lado o lo que sea que las grandes compañías pensaran cuando algún empleado que trabajaba para ellas hubiera estado a punto de ser asesinado por su CEO.

Mientras echaba la ropa dentro de la lujosa lavadora, decidió comenzar a limpiar todos los cuadros y todas las macetas con plantas que tenía distribuidas por la casa antes de quitarle el polvo a los muebles.

La primera foto que tomó era la de su hija. Hubiera estado encantado de que viniera a vivir con él, pero la niña en realidad deseaba permanecer un poco más de tiempo con su abuela. Kaede había crecido mucho, actuando con más educación y madurez. Kotetsu se sentía definitivamente más positivo ahora que tenían una relación más cercana.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en casa de su madre, notó que su hija se parecía más y más a Tomoe y menos a él. Por lo cual no se quejaba, preferiría que su hija luciera tan hermosa como era su madre.

También había superado su obsesión con Barnaby, lo cual lo aliviaba un poco porque definitivamente era un golpe bajo el saber que su hija se encontraba fascinada con su compañero. Sin embargo, Kaede le había hecho prometer que la invitaría a visitarlo y que saldrían con Barnaby, lo cual lo entristeció, pero aceptó de todos modos.

También Barnaby había crecido en el año en el que permanecieron separados. El rubio había viajado, si bien no por mucho tiempo, y se veía mucho más relajado. Incluso podía decir que su compañero se veía más íntegro. El chico había tenido un momento muy duro sobrellevando lo que había sucedido pero Kotetsu sabía que necesitaba espacio y tiempo en soledad durante su separación. Esa fue la razón por la cual mantuvo su distancia. Si hubiera sabido que Barnaby se había sentido culpable durante todo ese tiempo, habría hecho algo al respecto.

Tal vez podría aclarar las cosas con el rubio esa noche. Ya eran buenos amigos, confiaban el uno en el otro, de modo que Kotetsu le aseguraría a su compañero que no guardaba rencores con respecto a lo sucedido.

Pasó una hora quitando el polvo y lustrando los muebles, una más con el lavado de las ropas y otra en doblar, planchar y guardar las mismas. Era divertido cómo Bunny se refería a él como una persona desordenada, pero al tratarse de sus ropas, a Kotetsu le gustaba tener todo inmaculado.

Luego de acabar todo, decidió relajarse con un baño de inmersión y oír sus discos. Mientras dejaba que la tensión en sus músculos desapareciera, su teléfono sonó y la imagen de un esponjoso conejito apareció en la pantalla otra vez.

"Yo." Dijo, intentando por todos los medios no moverse de su confortable posición.

"Hey, acabo de llegar a mi departamento. Um, ¿a qué hora y en dónde vamos a ir a cenar?"

"Pasaré a buscarte en una hora, así que alístate."

"¿Estás seguro? Podemos encontrarnos allí mismo." Se oyó el sonido de fondo de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y Kotetsu supuso que el chico probablemente estaba entrando a su habitación.

"Bunny si hubiera querido que nos encontremos allí te lo habría dicho, ¿está bien?" Rió ante el bonito quejido que su compañero emitiera. "Alístate."

Cortando la llamada, Kotetsu salió de la bañera y se preparó tan rápido como pudo. Estaba ansioso por ver nuevamente a su compañero, aún cuando sólo habían sido unos cuantos días desde que se vieran el uno al otro.

Dado que se mostrarían en público, decidió colocarse su máscara, y si decidían ir a cualquiera de sus apartamentos, se la quitaría.

Desde el incidente con Maverick, todo era muy confuso para todos. Habían aparecido dos Wild Tiger y él mismo, Kotetsu, en el show. Era sabido en Hero TV que algunas personas habían descubierto que él era Wild Tiger, pero la vasta mayoría continuaba muy confundida con lo que había sucedido como para pensar con mayor detenimiento en ello. De todas maneras, amaba su máscara sin importar qué.

El peso de la misma se sentía grandioso en su rostro. Sin importar cuánto tiempo estuviera sin usarla, amaba la sensación de colocársela y el modo en que se veía con ella puesta. A Kotetsu no le importaba lo mucho que Barnaby se burlaba por ello, y que los demás pensaran que era anticuado; amaba el misterio que brindaba una máscara y la idea que comunicaba.

Tocó la campanilla de la puerta de manera insistente y múltiples veces. El rubio siempre lo llamaba viejo fastidioso, así que Kotetsu se aseguraba de recordarle tal cosa en todo momento que tuviera la oportunidad. La puerta se abrió para mostrar a un recién duchado, pero aún sin arreglar Barnaby, el malhumor marcado en su atractivo rostro.

"¿¡Por qué siempre haces eso!?"

"¡Bunny! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!" Gritó ignorando la pregunta, abrazando al muchacho y girando con él excitadamente.

"¡Bájame, Kotetsu!" Barnaby enrojeció de la vergüenza y comenzó a alisarse la camiseta una vez que los brazos de Kotetsu lo abandonaron.

"Bien, ¿qué restaurantes de comida Italiana hay por aquí?" preguntó Kotetsu, entrando y observando la ciudad desde la enorme ventana en el apartamento.

"¿Quieres decir que no tienes un lugar acordado? No me sorprende que hayas insistido en venir hasta aquí en vez de encontrarnos en algún otro sitio." El chico puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó hacia su habitación y de ahí al baño.

Kotetsu le sonrió pero volteó a ver la ciudad. La vista era espectacular desde el apartamento, podría quedarse mirando la noche entera.

"¿Por qué? Pensé que quizás te gustaría ir a uno de esos lujosos lugares como los que estás acostumbrado a visitar. Podemos ir a un bonito lugar en el centro si en verdad quieres, pero no va a ser de categoría."

Su compañero soltó un quejido.

"Eso es lo que pensé." Dijo Kotetsu mientras Barnaby emergía de la habitación, su cabello perfecto como siempre.

"Me niego a vestirme de etiqueta. Vestí traje durante todo el tiempo que estuve allá y preferiría estar cómodo esta noche."

Ambos estaban vestidos con sus acostumbrados atavíos, pero Kotetsu se preguntó que había de cómodo en los ajustados pantalones que Barnaby siempre vestía. Nunca iba a entender la mente de un fashionista.

"Vayamos entonces al restaurante del centro."

Barnaby gruñó y gimió, lo cual Kotetsu notó no demasiado tiempo atrás que era algo que encontraba atractivo en el rubio.

"Esperaba relajarme en un lindo y silencioso restaurante, sentarme en una confortable mesa privada en un apartado y silencioso rincón, y beber mi vino favorito." Una idea que hizo reír a Kotetsu.

"Entonces vayamos a tu lujoso restaurante, Bunny. ¿Quién va a negarnos la entrada sólo porque no estamos vestidos para la ocasión?"

Asintiendo, el rubio tomó su chaqueta de cuero roja y blanca y ambos Héroes dejaron el apartamento. La noche era muy bella y agradable, así que decidieron caminar.

Y como había previsto, el camarero les permitió entrar a pesar de no vestir apropiadamente y Barnaby se relajó un poco una vez que estuvieron ambos sentados en un privado espacio cerca de una ventana que daba a la ahora brillante y colorida ciudad.

"Amo esta ciudad." Dijo Kotetsu, apoyando su barbilla en su mano, sus ojos fijos en la vista de la noche.

"Sí, es hermosa. ¿Es por eso que siempre miras por la ventana de mi apartamento?" Preguntó el rubio, por sobre el menú.

"Sí."

La mesera llegó hasta su mesa con una fuente de cardos horneados en el momento. También dejó un par de copas de vino y una botella de un muy costoso vino luego de servirles. Kotetsu frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos en la mesera. ¿Desde cuándo ofrecían una bebida tan cara y un aperitivo en esos restaurantes? No le extrañaba que a Barnaby le gustaran esa clase de lujosos lugares.

"Cortesía del gerente." La chica hizo un guiño y eso confundió aún más a Kotetsu. "Volveré para tomar sus órdenes, caballeros."

"Bueno, eso fue muy amable de parte del gerente." Dijo Barnaby, tomando su bebida y dándole un sorbo con mucha satisfacción. "Y esto sabe muy bien, además"

"Me pregunto por qué el gerente nos lo enviaría ."

"Probablemente es por nuestro estatus como Héroes." Con un encogimiento de hombros, el rubio procedió a comer el aperitivo mientras Kotetsu probaba el vino. Era bueno, pero prefería el alcohol normal, como la cerveza.

Kotetsu observó a su compañero. El mismo lucía tan… ¿atractivo? ¿Lindo? No había palabras para describir cuán hermoso se veía el muchacho con las luces de la ciudad y la tenue luz del restaurante iluminando su rostro. Sus ojos verdes parecían haberse vuelto color miel, y su cabello relucía.

Desde que se habían reunido, Kotetsu se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando sobre su compañero; su apariencia o sus acciones, lo que sucedía muy a menudo. Estaba comenzando a convertirse en un ciclo sin fin. Tendía a pensar una y otra vez sobre las cosas a veces, pero en esta ocasión no parecía ser ese el caso, ¿quizás era que estaba más apreciativo? Todavía no estaba seguro.

Suponía ahora que eran mucho más íntimos, que estaba comenzando a notar cosas que no veía antes. Como cuán molesto era para Barnaby hacerle prometer algo, pero era agradable cuando él mismo cumplía con sus propias promesas; como por ejemplo la cantidad de alcohol que consumía.

Barnaby le había hecho prometer que dejaría de beber, y él le había prometido a Kotetsu comprar más muebles para su hogar. Aunque Kotetsu estaba seguro que una silla más no era el equivalente al término de su larga relación con la cerveza, mantuvo su promesa de todos modos.

Además, parecían estar siempre gravitando el uno cerca del otro más a menudo. Por ejemplo; apenas había arribado el rubio a la ciudad desde su extensa estancia de varios días en el otro lado del país, y allí estaban, sentados en un bonito restaurante disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro. Su compañero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de al menos tomar una siesta por el largo vuelo, y la primera cosa que hizo fue llamar a Kotetsu cuando llegó a su apartamento para preguntarle dónde irían a salir esa noche.

Últimamente, notó Kotetsu, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado de algún modo. No era la atmósfera que los rodeaba, pues el viejo y cómodo ambiente era el mismo. Era algo más y en verdad que deseaba saber qué. No lo hacía sentir extraño ni nada de eso, pero la ambigüedad de lo que sucedía entre ellos lo estaba volviendo ligeramente loco.

Se preguntó si el rubio también lo sentía, pero prefirió no sacar a colación el tema, al menos hasta que tuviera una explicación para ello. Quizás no era nada y él únicamente estaba actuando extraño por su edad o algo.

"Estás muy pensativo. ¿Sucede algo malo?" Preguntó Barnaby y entonces bebió otro sorbo de vino.

"Ah, no."

"¿Caballeros, ya están listas sus órdenes? Puedo sugerirles alguna de nuestras especialidades y el plato de esta noche también."

Ambos ordenaron su comida y la mesera se fue, dejándolos proseguir con su charla.

"Kotetsu, prometiste que ya no me esconderías nada." El rubio lo miró directamente, sus ojos clavados en los suyos de manera intensa. Kotetsu había prometido ser más abierto sobre lo que lo preocupaba, y Barnaby le había prometido ser más abierto y amigable con los otros Héroes. El chico había mantenido el trato hasta el final, él, no tanto.

"Ah, bueno, vi tu entrevista la otra noche, y me estaba preguntando sobre la explicación que diste sobre tus memorias. ¿Creía que Maverick sólo las implantaba?."

El rubio apartó la mirada avergonzado y Kotetsu comenzó a reír.

"Oh, no, viste eso." Sus ojos se cerraron con angustia.

"¿Qué te hizo creer que me lo perdería?"

"Bien, para ser honesto esperaba que ya estuvieras harto de ver mi rostro todo el tiempo cada día, y que no se te ocurriría verme en televisión también." Su compañero abrió los ojos nuevamente pero continuaba viéndose avergonzado.

"Estoy terriblemente ofendido por tu comentario. Espero que sepas que moría por saber si había alguna chica afortunada que atrajera el interés de mi Bunny." Ambos rieron ante el comentario, y Barnaby se ruborizó esa vez.

"Sí, esa pregunta fue inesperada." Sacudiendo la cabeza, el rubio mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro y Kotetsu se sintió satisfecho.

"Para contestar tu pregunta, hum, di una muy vaga explicación, pero en realidad no puedo pensar en un modo de explicarlo más claro. En realidad no ha existido mucha información sobre el poder de Maverick. Colocaba falsas memorias sobre las reales, y era por eso que siempre estaba viendo cosas diferente todo el tiempo. Los recuerdos verdaderos está muy borrosos a causa de que aún puedo ver los falsos, ¿pero cómo sé cuáles son los reales?" Terminó su exposición con una pregunta y Kotetsu frunció el ceño, comprendiendo por qué el rubio parecía tan renuente a hablar sobre ello.

"No tienes que explicarme nada, sólo tenía curiosidad."

"Gracias."

Su cena arrivó y ambos comieron a un ritmo muy lento, pero Kotetsu notó que su compañero mantenía la mirada en su comida, lo cual era extraño porque habían comido muchas veces juntos y Barnaby nunca hacía eso. Parecía nervioso y Kotetsu esperó que no fuera por la pregunta.

El castaño recordó lo que iba a decirle al rubio, y rezó para que ello no lo alterara tanto. No era que él creyera que su opinión pesaba más que nada en la cabeza del chico, pero al menos eso sería algo de lo que ya no tendría que preocuparse.

"Nunca te culpé de nada, sabes." El muchacho alzó los ojos sorprendido al principio, pero su vista cayó con tristeza.

"Siento que no me he disculpado lo suficiente por lo que hice."

"Mira, Bunny, que digas eso me hace sentir que no soy un buen amigo. La razón por la cual me abstuve de fastidiarte demasiado durante el pasado año que nos separamos fue porque pensé que necesitabas espacio para pensar sobre tus asuntos. Nunca quise que sintieras que estaba culpándote por algo."

"Sé que no me culpas por nada, eres un buen hombre, si bien lo que te hice es imperdonable."

"No, Bunny, es sólo que no quieres perdonarte a ti mismo."

"¿¡Por qué no puedes comprender la severidad de lo que sucedió!?" Gritó Barnaby y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, viéndose muy enojado. El clima rápidamente empeoró y Kotetsu lamentó inmediatamente haber sacado el tema a colación.

El rubio se tranquilizó y observó a su alrededor para ver a los ocupantes de las otras mesas mirándolos confusos, preocupados, y algunos ciertamente con irritación. Comenzó a retraer sus manos cuando Kotetsu atrapó una antes que dejara la mesa. Su compañero se negó a verlo a los ojos, pero Kotetsu le dio un animado apretón.

"Hablaremos de esto luego, y tendrás que confiar en mí esta vez."

* * *

><p><strong>[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 25 de Enero de 2015. Hora: 13:06. Fecha de término de traducción: 1 de Febrero de 2015. Hora: 17:29]<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>A… trasada? Noooo! A… claraciones de la traducción!:<strong>

_**Bagel: **_Discutía con mi novia el otro día respecto al bagel. Yo ya sabía lo que era porque lo había buscado, pero ella no me creyó cuando le dije que era un pan redondo. No sé si lo confundió con baguette o qué… Bueno! El bagel es un pancito redondito como un sol, pero con un agujero en el medio. Antes de meterlo al horno lo cocinan un ratito en agua, y entonces queda el pan así como crocantito por fuera. Se lo puede cortar en dos mitades y meterle queso crema, jamón, tomate y cuanta cosa se te ocurra, y por afuera le echás semillitas de sésamo o de otras variedades, o ajo. Nació en Polonia, pero los judíos lo popularizaron en el siglo 19, y cuando migraron a América, lo hicieron popular también allí. **(Fuente: Wikipedia)**

_**Fashionista: **__"__Un __fashionista __es una persona que siente devoción por la moda__, principalmente por las prendas únicas o de __alta costura__. Sin embargo, __es importante no confundir a este tipo de personas con las que siguen de manera compulsiva las__tendencias__ que aparecen cada nueva temporada. Una verdadera fashionista es __fiel a su estilo__, __sabe lo que le queda bien y lo que no, y__no se deja influenciar por tendencias pasajeras__."_** (Fuente: enfemenino (punto) com)**

_**Cardos horneados: **__"A la planta se la conoce como cardo comestible o de huerta, y es parecido a la alcachofa o alcaucil. Era popular en la cocina griega, romana y persa, y se mantuvo popular en la Europa medieval y moderna. También llegó a ser común en los huertos de la América colonial. Y todavía se cultiva en Francia, España e Italia. Se consumen sus pencas o tallos, para lo cual se los blanquea tapándolos de algún modo o con tierra durante su crecimiento. Estos tallos se preparan generalmente cocidos, una vez limpios de la piel espinosa que los cubre. Las flores se pueden preparar como __alcachofas__." _**(Fuente: Wikipedia)**

Como no quiero andar repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, si lo desean pueden pasar por el capítulo uno de la traducción de "De la Tierra a la Espuma", y al final del mismo cuento un poco en qué ando! Gracias!


End file.
